1. Field of the Invention
People are familiar with on stage ballerinas performing renditions of Swan Lake, Sleeping Beauty and Shakespearian dramas, etc. One of the most exciting parts of these performances is when the ballerina goes up on tip-toes and does a spin, or when she is tossed up by her dance partner and turns a few times in the air. A dramatic effect can also be created when she is twirled under an extended arm of her dance partner and continues to spin until slowed to a halt.
The ballerina doll was created for precisely this function, to twirl and spin. It is of a simple construction which does not require batteries, a cumbersome windup knob or key. This construction allows a person to play with the ballerina doll using a ribbon connected thereto, with a special twirl feature as many times as you want, without worrying about breaking of damaging the ballerina doll. The ballerina doll is also maintenance free.
The instant invention relates generally to dolls and hair ornaments and more specifically it relates to a ballerina doll. The ballerina doll has a ribbon attached to the top of the head, which can be tied into a bow, be used for carrying and be twisted to cause the doll to twirl about when the doll is released to spin freely.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous dolls and hair ornaments have been provided in prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,480,009 to Preston; U.S. Pat. No. 1,627,511 to Hopf; U.S. Pat. No. 2,267,094 to Halsey; U.S. Pat. No. 2,357,871 to Bolinger; U.S. Pat. No. 2,538,157 to Lewis; U.S. Pat. No. 4,781,647 to Doane, Jr.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,037,302 to Sirota and U.S. Pat. No. D83,477 to Hudson all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.